The Haven
by zova.zova
Summary: A Gardevoir was abandoned by her trainer somewhere in the Jhoto region. She's all alone, but she makes an unexpected discovery..
1. Chapter 1

A lone Gardevoir stares up at the cloudy night sky, tears slowly forming as she reaches up to feel the ugly scar that will now forever mar her face. Having been lost for weeks somewhere in the Jhoto region, she looks around the unfamiliar place, in search of food and shelter.

xxx

She was brought here as a young Kirlia, her trainer wanting her to evolve into a swift and strong Gallade. Soon after finding out that his Kirlia was a female when his dawn stone didn't work, he dropped her off near Cherrygrove City, Leaving her heartbroken and in pain. Soon after, she vowed not to trust anybody again.

xxx

She teleported to the nearest town, dizzy from hunger and afraid of the rain that was surely to come. She found an Oran berry bush and greedily took them all, not sure when she would see food again. She felt the cool drops of rain start to come at a steady pace. She fled to the nearest place, a big house with a wraparound porch. She looked inside the window, and gave a small smile at the pretty scene she saw.

Two children were playing by the fire, rolling around on the rug, and tripping up their parents. They don't know true pain. Don't know what's its like to be abandoned by the one you loved the most. A young Growlithe waltzed in, looking like it was asleep a few minutes before. The small children turned their attention to the Growlithe. He looked content when they rubbed his belly and told him what a good boy he is and how much they love him.

_"Just remember young one, happiness has a cost. Enjoy it while you can."_

The Growlithe looked up and out the window at her, and gave a small nod. Good, he understood.

Walking off the porch, she see's a Old Pidgeot and her baby, huddled to get warm. This mad her anger boil over, why did everyone have somebody? A mother, a brother or sister, or at least a friend?_ "i don't have anyone. Or anywhere to go." Did any of then know what it's like to be truly alone? _To have pain so intense, you cringed? To want to scream, yell, cry out for somebody to come and pull you out form this despair, the pain of being so utterly alone? To-

"Yes child, you are not alone." _What? How did she-_

"Your psychic projection is very strong for someone your age. I could tell how much pain and sorrow you have. Tell me child, what happened to make you so heavyhearted? The Pidgeot scooted closer to her, trying to keep her and her baby warm.

"What's your name young one?"

The Gardevoir decided to take a chance...

_The name my trainer gave me was Mynn... but I guess now my name is what my mother gave me.. Luna_

"Child, tell me more.."

Authors note

Do you like it? I Honestly think I could do better, but it's my first story.. Yaknow? well, If a lot of people like it, then I'll keep writing, but if nobody's reading it. I'm going to move on.

bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_My trainer was once a kind person. We had so much fun, and he was always smiling that goofy smile._

__She gave a sad smile remembering that.

_We were from Lilycove, We traveled all the way across Hoenn, beating the Elite 4 single handedly._

__Tears were slowly forming as she said that.

_ Then, after I evolved, we traveled here, to do it again. But then, by the time we got to the pokealthon, he tried pawning me off, as a breeder, anything to get the Gallade i was supposed to be. When nobody wanted me, he left me there, hoping someone would take pity on me and take me home._

__Luna had to stop because she was crying so hard now.

The old Pidgeot sighed. "Yes you have an unfortunate tale, and I too have been left by my trainer. Though my is not as sad as yours, I was left out of love, not distaste. Now, sleep little one, and I have a surprise for you in the morning."

Huddling together, Luna fell into a restless sleep.

xxx

_"Here ya go Mynn, I know you don't like chocolate." A small boy handed a even smaller Ralts a vanilla ice cream, while he had chocolate. The Ralts didn't know how to hold the cold treat, and it dropped to the ground, leaving a cold blob at her feet. Seeing this, the ice cream man was already making the Ralts another one when the boy turned around to pay. Mynn decided to use telekineses instead of trying to hold the odd thing in her hands. She took as huge bite of the cold stuff, and got a headache. "Oh. I guess I should have told you to eat it slowly, or... Well you know what happens. Using her psychic power, she tilted his ice cream to cover his nose. "Hey!" He shouted, but seeing his little Pokemon giggle at him, he had to laugh a little too._

_xxx_

_Clutching his trophy, him and Mynn were crying. They did it, they beat the elite 4 and the champion. "Well done, young ones. I didn't think for a second that you could beat me. And with only one Pokemon too. You have a truly strong bond, cherish it." Steve had come up and handed them a box of tissues. "Thank you sir, and yes, I'll always cherish her." Mynn just stood there glowing, evolving because she loved her trainer, like she though he did to. Steve and her trainer looked up in surprise, a smile forming on Steve's face and a frown on her trainers. But by the time she was done, she had the biggest, faker smile on and he could muster. He ran u p to her and gave her a hug. "Let's go home Mynn." And She thought he was happy, that this was what he wanted. _

_xxx_

__"Luna. !"

Luna woke up to the Old Pidgeot shaking her. "You were crying and screaming in your sleep. What were you dreaming of?"

She wiped her eyes. _They weren't dreams... They were memories._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me and Kovu should be on our way. Thank you for letting us spend the night. _Luna was trying to keep Kovu quiet and she gave her a couple of berries to eat.

"Oh, No, you can't leave now, I still have a surprise for you. Now, follow me. She gathered he baby on her bag and started to go down route 26, and motioned with her wing for Luna and Kovu to follow. She reluctantly hovered a little above, trying to figure out where they were. Kovu squirmed in her arms, and Luna put her down to walk alongside the mother and her Pidgeot.

Then, Luna saw a flash of yellow and white, a huge size. _We need to hurry. How much farther is the next town?_

"Not that far dear, why are you so worked up?" The Mother stopped and turned around to look at her. _Nothing... I... Saw something._

The mother didn't push, and she kept walking. We saw the next town, and they hurried up.

"Shard DE berry, Shard DE berry! You give me a shard and I give you THREE BERRIES!"

_Yep, were in town all right.._

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" A smirk played at Luna's lips as she slowly nodded.

"Can we take a break? I'm tired." Kovu's eye's were drooping and her tail was dragging the ground. Luna scooped her up, and she fell asleep almost instantaneousness, snoring softly.

_Where are we going? _Luna was a bit tired herself.

"Your tired too? we'll all take a break, don't worry. We will camp here tonight.

Finding a tall tower, they all ran inside.

It was in there, Luna sees the yellow and white figure, now accompanied by a slightly smaller blue figure. Luna didn't tell anybody. She didn't think it was a good idea. _Here, let's go down the ladder over there._ Each one takes a turn, Luna sliding down the well worn ladder. The Pidgeot was already nestled with Kovu and her baby. She scooted over to give Luna room too. Luna was unusually uneasy, but settled into sleep.

xxx

_She was a gift. She was left in a cage until she heard loud noises that were suddenly calmed. The cage door swung open, and was the round face of the lady. She was gently lifted from the cage, into a very modern room with a little boy trying to sit still on a couch. She was just a small Ralts, still a baby. She was carried to the little boys face, and was held there, the lady looking at her. She assumed she was supposed to mess with the boy, to let him know she was there. She reached out with her small white hand, and pinched his nose so he had to gasp and open his mouth to breathe. His face was pure joy when he saw her, and swooped her out of his mother's arms, spinning her in circles, them both giggling. They both tired quickly, and fell asleep on the couch, snuggled up together. I'm going to love you forever." he mumbled as he fell asleep.. "Mynn."_

__xxx

She was crying again. Luna opened her eyes, to find she was all alone. No Kovu, or mother Pidgeot. She started crying, aching, painful tears. She felt like vomiting.

A thundering paw came down in front of her. She looked up, her vision blurry, and saw the great Pokemon she had only seen running before. With two others with him.

"Why are you here alone, where is your friends? The little Sentret you carry around?"

Had they?...

Almost like hearing her thoughts, a musical voice called out,"We've been watching you for a while, your very special you know." The blue blur she saw walked, or better, glided to her, laying down next to her, and putting her head in her lap. "Excuse our sister's... childish behavior." The last Pokemon called out, his thick brown fur ruffled and in a wreck.

_But.. Why me? Why am I so Special?_ The giant yellow beast gives a loud roar, and runs off into the distance. The other two quickly dash, but the brown furred Pokemon looked back and gave her a look that said "We'll be watching."

But... _Why?_


End file.
